My Immortal
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Song-Fic, Post-PC. Caspian is struggling with Susan's absence. He knows he has to return to normal but how can he manage when his other half is far away from him? Amazing Song by Evanescense. Don't own a thing. R&R plz!


_Ok this is a shot post the film prince Caspian, it's about the movie-verse of course and it's Caspian's first days of pain without the Gentle Queen, the shot is a song-fic with one of my very favorite tracks "My Immortal" by the Evanescence. This shot will be followed by two more, on with Susan's struggling and one more with the end of their story, i dunno if it'll be a happy end but we'll see. _

_Thanks my brilliant friend and beta, Marla1 for her fantastic work on my shots. _

_If you're not a Suspian fan, then don't read, if you're one of us, then enjoy... _

**My Immortal**

By Evanesence

He was alone again, the ones he relied on were gone again. Aslan gave him his well deserved throne and power but he took something far more important from him, his love. Susan was the one who made him feel sure of himself, she was the one he wanted to protect, she was the one he wanted to hold on to till the end of his life. And she was the one missing from Narnia once again.

He was so tired of being there all alone again, with so many Narnians around him but nothing inside of him. Sometimes he wished he hadn't blown that horn of hers, sometimes he wished when he first looked at her beautiful face he hadn't lingered in her eyes. Sometimes, he wished he had died back in the forest the night Miraz had finally his son.

_I'm so tired of being here.  
supressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
cause your presence still lingers here,  
and it won't leave me alone._

But he was alive and had to go on, he knew he should, he knew he should marry soon, have heirs to secure the throne of Narnia and Telmar. He knew he had to marry some strange Queen of a country close to Narnia. But how would he do something like that when his heart was stolen by the Gentle Queen of Old? How could ever lay his eyes on some woman without picturing Susan in his mind? The day she left, she not only stole a kiss from him, she stole his heart and took it with her back to England. Now he had hers and he knew they were stuck with their love, incomplete.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.  
_

And he wished they could have a second chance, he wished they could live together, the only time they were free to enjoy each other lasted less than twenty four hours. He wasn't given a real chance with her, he wished he could be the one she'd live with through the years. He wished she would be his wife, the mother of his children. He wished he'd comfort and love her as she'd do with him.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me._

Her voice was still echoing in his head, her beautiful presence was still making him turn as he expected to see her around the corner. Her face was still haunting his dreams with those blue eyes marking him every time she looked at him. Her eyes were even stronger than her arrows, those eyes that looked at him with pain, disappointment, care, need and love during the weeks they spent together during the revolution and the war. He was doomed to live with the memory of all those wonderful and incomplete moments, the memory of those crystal blue eyes and the touch of her lips against his.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light,  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me._

And all these memories are turning into wounds as the days and weeks are passed by. And the problems in the Kingdom were increasing in number and importance, but still, he couldn't move, he couldn't lead and save anyone, as he was lost in his pain. A pain so real that it could never be healed or erased. As the time passed by in Narnia and he feels older every passing moment. He only wished for her to be happy back in her world, where the time is passed so much slower. He knew she'd suffer as he did but he was happy the time there was as gentle as she was.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me._

All the failed attempts at moving on always ended up with him drowning deeper in his pain. Every time he tried to stand on his feet, he ended up falling even harder, and his pain and anger increased with Aslan and his decision of not giving Susan a chance, with himself for blowing that horn which now burned in his hands every time he touched it and he even felt angry with her, for being so darn perfect for him.

His life was always cruel and unfair, for the weeks he was close to her, he hoped this would change, now he knew, Susan was his first and last chance on happiness, and she was gone.

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me. _

* * *

_So?? What u think guys? I know it was short but the song is so strong that Caspian had little to show himself. I promise Susan's shot is longer. Please review my work :)_

_thanks for reading_

_CP09_


End file.
